This invention relates in general to kaleidoscopic image projectors and, more specifically, to kaleidoscopic projectors capable of selectively and automatically cyclically varying a number of image characteristics.
Many projectors have been designed in which an image reflected from a kaleidoscopic mirror set (e.g., two planar mirrors in contact along one edge are maintained at an angle to each other of, typically, 60.degree.)is produced on a screen. The original image may come from a photographic slide, colored particles between transparent windows, etc. The multiple image patterns which result are generally quite esthetically pleasing. Movement of the mirror set and/or the original image material produces continuous changing colored patterns.
Prior kaleidoscopic projection systems have, however, suffered from a number of problems. Often, image focus and intensity across the viewing surface was not uniform. Attempts have been made to improve these characteristics by placing the projection lens at an angle to the mirror set (e.g., Regan U.S. Pat. No. 2,553,005), viewing only a fan-shaped portion of the circular image (e.g., Eddy Pat. No. 2,307,202), etc. However, none of these arrangements have solved the intensity and focus uniformity problems.
Prior kaleidoscopic projectors have been capable of varying the optical and esthetic effects of the projected images only by varying the original images being projected. Thus, with continued viewing, the viewer tends to become bored when viewing only slightly changing projected images.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improvements in projected kaleidoscopic image quality and for further means to vary the image characteristics.